One More Chance
by yingfacherryblossom
Summary: Van and Fiona are finally together, but a misunderstanding separated them. Now years later they meet again. What will happen now that they both have new lifes? What is Fiona hiding from Van?
1. The Mistake

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids.

"talking"

/thinking/

(me)

****** scene change

One More Chance

Summery

Van and Fiona are finally together, but a misunderstanding separated them. Now years later they meet again. What will happen now that they both have new lives? What is Fiona hiding from Van?   

Chapter 1

The Mistake

"Van put me down." Said Fiona. Van was carrying her and she knew that he was going to throw her in the lake.

"It's your turn to get wet." Said Van as he looked at his drench clothes. Earlier Fiona had pushed him to the lake so it was his time for revenge. When he got at the edge of the lake Fiona tickled him. That only cause them to fall on the lake. "You got me wet again."

"That's what you get." Said Fiona laughing. She splashed water on him. Van quickly went underwater so Fiona couldn't get him. Fiona looked for him, but there was no sign of him. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms around her.

"Lets go for a ride." Fiona knew what he was going to do, so quickly to some air. They both went underwater. Fiona opened her eyes so she could see Van. Van still had his arms around and refuse to let her go. Finally they both went to the surface. 

"Are you ever planning on letting go of me?" Asked Fiona seeing that Van wouldn't release her.

"No." Van whispered to her ear. Then he gave her a quick kiss before picking her up.

"Now where are we going?" Asked Fiona since Van was taking them out of the lake.

"You'll see." Said Van as they walked threw the sand. Fiona could see that they were approaching a cave. Once they were inside Van laid her down in the sand and began to light a fire. From the cave you can see a great view of the lake with the two moons.

"It looks so beautiful from here." Said Fiona as she watched the lake with the two moons.

"Yeah it does." Said Van as he took a seat next to her. "But do you what's more beautiful in here?"

"What is?" Asked Fiona as she kept starring at the moons.

"You are." Said Van softly to her. Fiona blushed. Van turned her around so she would see him. He gently caress her cheek. "You know that I love more than anything in the world right."

"I know Van. And I love you two." Said Fiona as she looked at his black eyes. Van gently kissed her. Slowly he pushed her back so she would be laying on the sand. Van continued to kiss until they were both lost in there passions.

*******

The morning came and Van and Fiona were still asleep in the cave. The sun's light got inside the cave causing Van to wake up. Van covered his face because the light was bothering him. He looked around and found that Fiona was still asleep.

"Hey Fiona wake up." Said Van. Fiona didn't move. Van gently began to shake her.

"Huh? What is it Van?" Asked Fiona as she woke up.

"It's morning I think we better go back to the hotel." Said Van as he stood up.

Fiona stretched a bit before standing up too. They both got dressed and headed out to the hotel. It took about 20 minutes to get there. 

"I think I'll take a shower." Said Fiona as they were nearing her room.

"Can I join you?" Asked Van with a naughty look.

"Didn't you have enough from last night?" Asked Fiona as she opened the door to her room. Van wrapped his arms around her.

"I never get enough of you." Whispered Van to her ear. They walked in to her room. 

"You can join me if you want, but I'm warning you that nothing will happen. I'll be too busy getting the sand out of my hair." Said Fiona as she entered the bathroom.

"Then I guess I'll just take a shower in my own room." Said Van as he approached the door. "Hey meet me in an hour at the hotel's restaurant ok."

"Sure. Don't forget to lock the door before you leave." Said Fiona from inside the bathroom.

"Yes my lady." Said Van joking as he left the room.

******

Van walked inside his room and found an envelope on the floor. "I wonder what this is?" Van asked himself.

He opened it and read what it said. "Major Flyheight, we request your help on the battle field at Silver town as soon as possible. Sincerely The Guardian Force."  

"Oh great. Don't this guys know that Fiona and I are getting married in two weeks. Just when I was enjoying my vacation with Fiona this had to happen." Said Van annoyed. "I don't think Fiona will be too happy with this." Van put the letter away and walked to the bathroom. "I hope she'll understand."

******

Fiona walked out of the bathroom with a bright smile on her face. /I can't wait to tell Van. I hope he would take this news like I am. He is always saying that he wants to have a big family. I guess this will be great news to him. I can't wait until we're married./ Thought Fiona joyfully. She started to get ready to meet Van. /How should I tell him? Should I just say it when I see him or wait until I we're married? Maybe I should tell him on the honeymoon./ 

Fiona looked at her reflection in the mirror. You still couldn't notice it. "I need to go and see a doctor so I can know how many months I am." Said Fiona to herself. Fiona looked at the clock and saw that she was 10 minutes late already. "I better hurry!"

******

Van was already at the restaurant. He looked at his watch and 15 minutes had already passed since he got there. He kept looking around the place looking for his angel. "How should I tell Fiona about this unexpected news." Said Van to himself. 

"What news?" Asked Fiona from behind him.

Van quickly turned around to see Fiona. "I thought that you would never get here." Said Van as put an arm around her.

"Just because I'm a couple minutes late you think I won't come." Said Fiona as they walked to a table.

"15 minutes to be precise." Said Van as he moved the chair so Fiona could sit. Fiona hit him playfully on the shoulder.

A waiter came and brought them their menus. They both looked threw them. Fiona thought she could eat all of them. This past few days she had been eating more than usual. And not just normal food, but some strange mix that she would do. Even Van was starting to wonder what was wrong with her. Van ordered something simple unlike Fiona who ordered some things really weird. Even the waiter was a bit shock. After they ordered Van decided to tell her about the letter.

"Fiona there's something important that I need to tell you." Said Van unsure of how she would take it.

"Well Van there is something I need to tell you too." Said Fiona who had decided tell him. 

"Let me talk first ok." Said Van thinking that what had to say was more important.

"Ok." Said Fiona noticing that this was more serious than she thought.

"Fiona," But the waiter came with their food and interrupted them.

"Thanks." Said Van to the waiter. The waiter left and Van began to speak again. "Listen Fiona you know that your very important to me right?"

"Of course I know Van." Said Fiona.

"And you know that I always will be with you right." Said Van trying to prepare her for the news.

"I know Van, but what does all this have to do with what your going to tell me?" Asked Fiona who really didn't know where this conversation will lead them to.

"When I got back to the room after I left yours I found a letter. It was from the Guardian Force. They need my help on Silver Town as soon as possible. I'm afraid that we'll need to postpone the wedding." Said Van hoping Fiona would understand.

But unfortunately Fiona didn't understand. "Your joking, right?"

"No I'm not. I'm really sorry honey, but I need to go. Please understand." Said Van in a pleading tone.

"How can I understand! This is the third time you postpone the wedding! Van we planned our wedding a year and a half ago. We were suppose to be married 9 months ago, but at that time the Republican army needed your help. So then we waited until you came back. And then when we were going to get married the Imperial army asked for your help. That was 5 months ago. And now when we're only two weeks from our wedding this happens. Van I'm starting to think your postponing this on purpose." Said Fiona with hurt a voice. In her expression you can tell a very hurt expression.

"How can you think that. You know I can't until the day that you become my wife." Said Van who also was a bit hurt by what Fiona said.

"Then don't go. Van I've been waiting for ever for our wedding. Don't do this to me." Said Fiona with a pleading tone.

"Fiona please understand. They need my help. I can't just turn my back on them." Said Van hoping that Fiona would understand.

"But you'll turn your back on me. Listen Van you have to make a choice. Either you stay with me or go with the army." Said Fiona who was getting annoyed.

"If you truly loved me you wouldn't make me choose. Fiona I don't care what you say I'm going and that's final!" Said Van who was angry now.

Unknown to them everyone in the restaurant was starring at them. Fiona got up and looked at Van with a very hurt face.

"Fine then. Stay with your army." Said Fiona then she just took of.

Van was too angry and didn't go after her. 

*******

Author's Note: So did you guys like it? Don't forget to review.

yingfacherryblossom


	2. Leaving

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids.

"talking"

/thinking/

****** scene change

Chapter 2

Leaving

Van was walking next to the lake. He had been thinking of what had happened. / Maybe I went to far. I mean I did postpone the wedding  two times already, but I'm part of the army. Fiona knows that I have to go. Why wont she understand me?/ 

Van just kicked some sand that was next to him. He then noticed that he was near the cave that Fiona and him had been last night.

Van got closer to the cave and remembered last night. By remembering that he knew what he had to do. 

******

Van ran to Fiona's room hoping to gain her forgiveness. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He knocked again and the door opened by itself. 

"Fiona, it's me Van." Said Van, but there was no answer. Van walked in, but Fiona wasn't there. He checked the bathroom, but she wasn't there. 

Then he notice one of the drawers open and went to close it. But then something shocked him. There was nothing there, no clothes nothing. Van searched all the other drawers, but they were empty like the first one.

Van didn't want to realize the obvious. He ran downstairs hoping that it wasn't true what he was thinking.

******

Some where far away

"Let go of me!" Yelled a young woman as she tried to free herself.

"You wont go anywhere." Said a man in the shadows. His grip tighten around the poor girl's arms.

The woman tried to fight, but the man was too strong for her.  "Please let me go." Said the young woman. Tears falling from her eyes from all the fear the man was producing her.

"Never. You'll be mine forever." Said the man not caring about the innocent girl.

The young woman was able to pushed him back. She tried to run, but the man grabbed her long blonde hair and pull her back. She did the only thing she could do. She screamed hoping someone would hear her.

******

Van goes to the receptionest. He gain all the courage he could and asked her, "Um miss, has Miss Fiona Alisi Lynnet left the hotel?"

"Yes, she did. Didn't you come with her?" Asked the lady.

Van didn't answer. He was to shock to answer. Fiona left.

/Calm down Van. She probably went to see Moonbay to tell her what happen. Yeah that's it. Just go see Moonbay and you'll find her there./ Thought Van with hope.

******

2 Days Later

Van finally arrive at Moonbay's house. Everyone had taken a vacation and Moonbay decided to go to her home. Van walk up to her door and knocked. He waited for a few minutes, but no one answer. He knocked again, but louder this time. After a few minutes Moonbay opened the door.

"What do you want?" Asked a sleepy Moonbay. She didn't even see who it was.

"Hey Moonbay." Said Van. He knew Moonbay would be mad by now because Fiona had probably told her what happen.

When she heard his voice she turned to look at him surprised. "Van?"

"Who is it?" Asked a voice from behind Moonbay.

******

A young woman walk with her suitcase with no destination at all. The only thing she knew was to be as far from the man that had hurt her as she could. With tears falling from her eyes she kept on going.

After hours of walking you can see a town. It was when she decided that that will be her home and her child's.

The town seen calm and nice. Just perfect. Exactly what she was looking for.

******

"Soldier have you received any responds from Leutenent Flyheight?" Asked Crougar. (Thank you for telling me the ranks ^-^)

"No sir." Said the soldier.

"Are you sure he got the messege?" Asked Crougar as he walk around the room.

"Yes sir." Said the soldier. 

"We need him to come as soon as possible. The situation in Silver town is getting worse." Said Crougar. He had a worried look written all over his face.

"I will call at where his staying." Said the soldier. He then saluted and left.

"I just hope he can get here in time." Said Crougar to himself.

******

Van expected to see Fiona, but it was Irvine who came out

"Van what are you doing here?" Asked Irvine who was also sleepy.

"Is Fiona here?" Asked Van hoping she was.

"Why would Fiona be here? Didn't she go with you on a vacation?" Asked Moonbay.

Van's face became pale. /She's not here./ 

"Van answer me." Said Moonbay since Van hadn't said anything.

But still he wouldn't answer. Irvine notice that something was wrong.

/What could of happen? Why is Van here asking for Fiona? Did they have a fight? But Fiona wouldn't leave?/ Thought Irvine. 

Moonbay was getting annoyed since Van wouldn't answer. She made her hand into a fist an punch him on the face. It was only then that Van came back to reality.

"Moonbay what are you doing?" Asked Irvine as he stopped her from punching Van again.

"Well some one has to bring him back." Said Moonbay who was ready for more.

"Hey this isn't the way to solve this." Said Irvine trying to stop her.

"What did you do to Fiona?" Demanded Moonbay.

"She isn't here." Was all Van said. He was more pale than a ghost now. His hands are shaking from the panic he is going through. /Fiona is not here. She left me. She actually left me. How could I've been so stupid!/ Tears are falling from Van's eyes.

Moonbay stop struggling with Irvine because she notice that Van was crying. Something bad must of happen.

"Why don't we go inside and talk about this." Said Irvine. He wanted to know what could of happen to Fiona.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Author's Note: Enjoy people!

yingfacherryblossom 


	3. Where is she?

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids.

"talking"

/thinking/

scene change

**_Chapter 3  
Where is she?_**

"Ok Van so what happened between you and Fiona?" Irvine asked once they were inside the house.

"We had a fight." Van said trying to hold the tears that were threatening to fall. He was sitting on a chair with his hands on his face.

"I think that is obvious. What we want to know is what was it about?" Moonbay asked. She wanted to know exactly what had happened.

"I got a message from Crougar saying that he needed my help. So I told Fiona about it, but she wouldn't understand. I had to postpone the wedding again, but Fiona didn't want to so she got angry at me. She told me to choose between her and the army." Van said remembering the fight that he had with Fiona.

"But you told her that you choose her, right?" Moonbay asked.

"Um, well not really. I yelled at her and then she left." Said Van ashamed of what he had done.

"You idiot!" Moonbay yelled. She got up from her chair and grabbed Van by his shirt collar. "How could you have done that! No wonder Fiona left. You made her think that you choose that army over her." Moonbay said really angry at that moment and that was something that everyone should be scare of. Upsetting Moonbay can be the biggest mistake of your life.

"She's right Van. You were a real idiot for doing that." Irvine said who hadn't moved from his chair. He knew that when Moonbay is angry it was best to stay away.

"I know that already. What I want to know is where Fiona is." Van said. Moonbay released him and sat back in her chair. "Maybe she went back to the base." Van said with hope in his voice. "I mean if she didn't come here the only place left is the base."

"I don't know." Moonbay said doubtful of what he was thinking. Something inside of her was telling her that Fiona wasn't there.

"Where else could she have gone?" Irvine asked. Even though he didn't show it, he was really worried. Fiona was like his little sister and anything that bother her bother him.

"If she wanted to be away from Van then she wouldn't have gone back to the base." Moonbay said.

"What if she went to see Maria?" Van asked trying not to give up hope.

Irvine shook his head. "I don't think so. Maria is your sister. If Fiona wanted to be away from you she wouldn't gone back to the Wind Colony." He silently prayed that he was wrong, but he knew that he wasn't.

Van's heart only sank even more. His hopes were dying. If Fiona hadn't gone back to the base or gone to see Maria, then were could she be? There wasn't any other place that she could of gone to. /I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her./

The phone rang and everyone had the same thought going through their mind. All three of them race to the phone. Van got their first. He picked up the phone and said, "Fiona?"

"Lieutenant Flyheight, this is Crougar." Crougar said a bit confuse that Van had called him Fiona.

"Oh," said Van not hiding his disappointment. His heart only shattered even more if it was possible.

"Van I need you to report to Silver town immediately. The Guardian Force needs yours and Irvine's help." Crougar said.

"Fine." Van said softly and then hung up.

"Who was it?" Both Moonbay and Irvine asked at the same time.

"Crougar." Van said. His hopes were shattering by the minute.

Van wasn't sure of what to do. He was needed at Silver Town, but he wanted to stay and look for Fiona. Moonbay saw the distress look on Van's face and decided to help.

"Van, you and Irvine go on a head to Silver Town. I'll look for Fiona." Moonbay said. Van was about to protest but Moonbay cut him off. "It's better if I look for her. She is probably still mad at you and if she sees you she'll probably hide from you. At least I have a better chance of bringing her back."

"Moonbay is right." Irvine said. The knew that Fiona saw Moonbay like an older sister. So she has a better chance that Fiona would listen to her instead of Van. "Let her handle it. We on the other hand have to get going."

Van just sigh and nodded. He knew that when those two teamed up there was no way to stop them until they got what they wanted. Like for example his relationship with Fiona. It was because of those two that Fiona and he admitted their feelings towards each other.

"I'll just get my stuff." Irvine said as he went into the bedroom. Suddenly Van's curiosity kicked in.

"Hey Irvine, how come you're here?" I thought that you where going to go back to the village you were born in." Van said. At first he was too worried and shocked about Fiona leaving that he didn't notice that.

Moonbay got up from her chair and went into the kitchen as if to hide from Van.

"Ummmm." Was all that it was heard from Irvine.

Van only smiled. So those two really did have something. Wouldn't Fiona love to hear this. Suddenly he lost his smile. /Don't worry Van, she'll be back soon to hear this wonderful news./ Van thought.

**

* * *

5 Months Later**

The battle in Silver Town had spread out to other towns near by keeping the Guardian Force busy. There still had been no word from Fiona which made Van even more scared. He was afraid that something might of happened to her. Moonbay searched all the towns near the place that they where staying. So far she had gotten a lead about a woman matching Fiona's description heading to a town. Moonbay had rushed over to that place and told Van that she would write to him as soon as she got there.

Van stared at the dark sky. It had been five months since she left him. How he missed her. He would do anything to hold her in his arms once again. A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Lieutenant Flyheight, I have a letter for you." A soldier said.

Van quickly made his way towards the door and opened it. The soldier handed it to him and then left. Van opened the letter and began to read it.

_Hey Van,_

_How have you been? Well I'm sorry to tell you this but Fiona wasn't in that town. No one here has seen her. Although an old man said that he saw a woman similar to Fiona's description but the thing is that she was pregnant and last time I checked Fiona wasn't. I'm going to check the towns near by. I'll write to you again once I'm done checking them. Say hi to Irvine for me and take care._

_Moonbay_

Van sat on his bed. His heart saddened as he read the letter again. /Where could she be/ He asked himself. He wanted to pound his head into the wall for being so stupid. How could he lose her like that?

Van read the letter again and something captured his attention.

_An old man said he saw a woman similar to Fiona's description but that thing is that she was **pregnant.**_

/Pregnant/ Van got up from his bed. He kept thinking about how weird Fiona had been acting before she left.

"_I have something important to tell you Van."_

"Could she have been?" Van asked himself. He ran a hand through his hair while trying to focus. "She told me she has something important to say, but I didn't let her. I'm such and idiot!" He yelled at himself. Now he really did pound his head on the wall. /What if Fiona is pregnant? Where could she and my child be/ Thought a desperate Van.

* * *

Fiona finished making a little baby sweater for her baby. She put the pink sweater in one of the drawers near her bed. The blonde sat on the bed and put a hand on her stomach. She could only smile. Soon her baby will be born and she will be completely happy.

Her smile turned into a frown. She knew it was a lie. She would never be truly happy without Van. Fiona needed him, but she refused to forgive him.

"Stop thinking about him. He made it pretty clear about what he wanted." Fiona said to herself. She loves Van, but he hurt her. Yet she felt guilty. "He doesn't have the slightest clue that I'm going to have his child." She softly sighed. "Maybe someday you'll meet him." She said looking at her stomach.

"He's a good man, but he is not ready for this type of responsibility. I'm just really sorry that you're the one who's going to suffer because of it." Fiona softly said as a tear fell from her eye.

Fiona looked around the room. She didn't have many things, but she had all she needed. An old woman had taken her in. The elderly woman was all alone except for her grandson that lived in the next town. Her husband had died a few years ago and her son as well. She told Fiona that she would be delighted to have her there. Fiona couldn't refuse.

The elderly woman named Nancy, treated Fiona like she was her daughter. Soon after that another girl, younger than Fiona, showed up in the same state as her. Nancy welcomed her too and now all three of them are like family. There was a knock on the door that brought Fiona out of her thoughts.

"Come in." She said. After she said that an old woman came in. You could see white hairs mixing if her black ones with her braided hair. Her brown eyes held kindness and wisdom.

"Hello Fiona. Why are you here in your room?" Nancy asked in a soft gentle voice.

Fiona only smiled. "I was just remembering some things." She said.

Nancy could read Fiona like a book. "You were thinking about him, weren't you?" Fiona only nodded. It was no use lying to her. Nancy placed a hand on Fiona's shoulder. "Do you really love him?"

"Yes." Fiona said softly. Nancy sat on the bed next to her.

"But you still wont tell him about the baby." Nancy said. She had grown to see Fiona as the daughter that she never had. She care for her dearly and for her soon to be born child too.

Fiona stared at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. She knew what Nancy thought about the subject, but since she knew the answer she remained silent.

"Fiona, why don't you change and get yourself ready. My grandson will soon arrive and I have no doubt that he is taking all of us for dinner." Nancy said hoping to lift Fiona's mood. She got up from the bed and started walking towards the door. Without looking back she said, "I know that you will make the right choice." With that she left.

Fiona finally looked up and sighs. Nancy had told her a bunch of times that she should tell Van about the baby. Sometimes Fiona doubted her decision, but she couldn't back out now.

Fiona got up from her bed and walked to the closet. She looked through her clothes to see what she would put on for tonight. Fiona knew that Nancy was right about her grandson taking them out to dinner.

Jason, Nancy's grandson, always did. He's a nice guy. A big flirt sometimes, but he's good. Fiona knows that Jason adores his grandmother, but do to his job he has to live in the next town which is ten miles from here.

Fiona finished getting ready. She was starting to look forward to the dinner. The blonde had no idea how everything in hr life would change tonight.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

Sorry for the really late update. I was suppose to update this weeks ago, but do to some unfortunate events in my life I couldn't. I'm going to **try** and update next the rest of my stories because after the next week I wont be able to like until May or June. Maybe I'll be able to sometime before that time, but I wont promise anything. I'm really sorry for this but since my life is basically going down hill right now that's all I can do. Thanks for understanding.


	4. Jason Roberts

Author's Note: I don't own zoids.

"talking"

/thinking/

_**Chapter 4  
Jason Roberts**_

6 years later

Major Van Flyheight walked through one of the many halls of the Guardian Force. This was one of the many Guardian Force bases that had been built in the past few years.

Van had a smile on his face and greeted everyone that passed by him. But only the people that truly knew him knew that it was all a lie. His smile was forced, it had been ever since Fiona left him. The day she left his life all his happiness left as well.

Van went inside the cafeteria room and served himself some coffee. The salt caught his attention, but it only made him frown. Van began to drink his coffee just as Irvine arrived.

"Morning Van," Irvine said as he too served himself some coffee.

"Morning," Van said. They both went to one of the tables in the cafeteria and sat.

Irvine knew that look on his face. He couldn't help but sigh. Irvine had no idea that a woman could cause so much pain.

"She's out there, somewhere and perhaps with my child." Van said.

Irvine knew exactly who Van was talking about. "I know Van, but it's been six years. Maybe she moved on with her life." Just as Irvine had finished saying that Van slammed his coffee on the table spilling some of it out.

"She wouldn't do that! Fiona loves me, I know she does." Van said the last part softly.

Irvine sighed once more. Every day he had this same conversation with Van. Irvine hated to admit what he, himself said but it could be true. Maybe Fiona did move on with her life and that was the reason why she never returned. Besides no one was really sure if she really was pregnant. Moonbay had said an old man had told her that he saw a woman similar to Fiona's description headed to a town nearby. All though Irvine wished that Fiona wasn't that woman because a few days later that town was blown up by a group of rebels that the Guardian Force had been fighting with. Every one in that town had died.

"I actually envy you and Moonbay." Van said breaking the silence that had been formed.

Irvine smiled. "Unless you mean a very possessive and jealous wife then I have no clue of what you are talking about."

Van gave a small smile. "Aside from that, you and Moonbay have a great relationship. That's what I envy, that and the fact that you have your children with you."

Irvine knew that Van would do anything to have Fiona back with him and "his" child. He still couldn't believe he got married first. It seemed impossible but he did. All though he really didn't have a choice since Moonbay was pregnant and there was no chance in hell that she was going to let him escape. Besides that fact that Max showed up and offered to marry her that was when he realized that he truly did love her and over his dead body would another man have her. Irvine remember that event and couldn't help but smile

_Flashback_

_Irvine passed a hand through his hair. He still couldn't__ believe it. Moonbay was pregnant with his child! How the hell did that happened? Ok…so he knew how but just didn't expect it. He knew that Moonbay wanted to get marry for she said that she wasn't going to raise the child alone. What Moonbay didn't know was that Irvine was some what scared of marriage. Yup, the man that had no fear in fighting battles, stopping evil people from taking over the world was afraid of marriage. _

_Irvine wanted to talk to Moonbay so that they could arrange something without the need of a paper saying that they belong to each other. Just as he got to her room he was able to hear laughter. What scared him was that it was Moonbay that was laughing.__That was weird. Ever since she found out that she was pregnant she had been in such a moody mode that everyone tried to be as far away as possible from her. There was something else that he found weird. There was another voice laughing with her. _

_/I wonder who was brave enough to go in there and make her laugh?/ Irvine asked himself. Moonbay's door wasn't completely closed so he decided to see. Irvine's jaw went straight to the floor. What the hell was Max doing here? But what shocked him more was what he heard next._

"_Moonbay my offer still stands. Pregnant or not I still love you and I would love nothing more then being the father of that baby." Max got up from the chair he was sitting on and kneeled in front of her. He took out a small black ring case and opened it. "Moonbay will you marry me?" Max asked as he showed her the diamond ring._

_Before Moonbay could say anything the door of her room was opened and an angry Irvine came in._

"_Like hell she will! That's my baby she's carrying and no one but me will be the father. So get lost because Moonbay is marrying me!" Irvine said. Max and Moonbay were both really shocked at Irvine's sudden intrusion. No one said anything. What could anyone say anyways?_

_After a while Max decided to speak. "I believe that Moonbay is the only one who can decide this." _

_Irvine grabbed Max by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the room. Moonbay followed them just in case Irvine did something even worst._

_Irvine dragged Max to the hanger and threw him to the floor. "If I ever see you near Moonbay again I swear your going to regret it! Now leave before I decide to give you a piece of my mind." Irvine said. Max didn't need to think it twice. He got on his zoid and left. Once he was gone Irvine turned to face Moonbay._

"_Just what the hell did you think you were doing?" Moonbay both asked and yelled. _

"_What I was doing? I was only defending what is mine!" Irvine yelled back not realizing what he was saying. _

"_Yours, since when? Because last time I checked you didn't want to get marry!" Moonbay yelled back twice as loud._

"_Well now I do!" Irvine yelled back. This time Moonbay didn't answer. She only had a smile on her face. Irvine finally realized what he said. _

"_Ok," was all Moonbay said. _

_End of Flashback_

Irvine's smile grew wider as he finished remembering. He hated to admit it but thanks Max he was able to make up his mind.

Van gave Irvine a weird look. He didn't know why Irvine started smiling all of the sudden. /Maybe being married to Moonbay has finally having its affects on him./ It was the only think he could think of. Suddenly there were some yelling and really loud noises.

Van got up from his seat and went to the door to see what was going on. A soldier that was running was stopped by Van. "Hey what's going on?" Van asked.

"A town was attacked and since the Republic's base can't handle anymore victims they're sending them here." The soldier said. Van let the soldier passed and went to get Irvine.

"Come on Irvine duty calls." Van said as he grabbed Irvine by the arm pulling him from the chair.

"But I haven't even finished my coffee." Irvine protested.

"You'll get another one later." Van said as they headed to where all the victims were taken. Both Van and Irvine were stunned to see how many people were being brought in. "No wonder the Republic's base couldn't take anymore in." Van said. There had to be at least 200 people there.

"There you are Van." Thomas said. He approached the two soldiers.

"What's the status?" Van asked all though he already had a clue.

"It's a complete disaster. A town that was located about ten miles from the Republic's base was completely destroyed. All thought no one died, but there are many injured people." Thomas said.

"Do you have any idea of who caused this?" Irvine asked.

"By the way the attacks were performed I believe it's the same rebels we dealt with before." Thomas said.

"Are you sure?" Van asked. Those rebels had caused so many deaths in the past so they were on the most wanted list of the Guardian Force.

"Yes." Thomas said.

"Well we should get started." Irvine said. The other two men nodded and followed Thomas.

* * *

A little boy looked around the base. His short blond hair and scared blue eyes looked around searching for his mother. Ever since the fire last night he was separated from her. He wasn't completely sure of happened all he remember was that there was fire everywhere and that there were people screaming.

He wanted to be with his mother. He was scared and he needed her by his side. A woman which he assumed was a nurse since she was wearing a while blouse and skirt approached him.

"Hey there little one. Where is your mommy?" The nurse asked.

"I don't know." The little blond boy said. He had a few scratches and a cut on his forehead.

"Well what about if you come with me so I can clean up that cut that you have. I'll even give you a lollypop." The nurse said. She gave him a smile once the little boy nodded. She took his hand and led him to one of the rooms where the people were being treated.

She sat the little boy on the bed that was in the room. The nurse brought some water and a towel to clean the boy's face.

"So what's your name?" The nurse asked. She knew the boy was scared so she thought talking to him would relax him.

"My name is Jason like my daddy." The little boy known as Jason said. "But everyone calls me little J."

"I see. Well my name is Molly." Molly said. She took out a bandage and put in on the cut that he had. "Ok little J I need to give you a shot so that cut wont get infected."

"Do you really have to?" Asked little J. The nurse nodded. /Ok I have to be tough. Mommy always says that men should be tough./ "Ok then, but I want my lollypop after this."

Molly gave him the shot. "See it didn't hurt. Here, I'll even give you two lollypops." Molly said as she handed them to him.

"Thank you very much miss." Little J said.

Molly couldn't help but laugh. Little J stared at her confused. Seeing this she decided to explain him. "Actually I'm a ma'am." Molly said.

"Oh." Little J said. There was a knock on the door and Molly went to answer it.

"Hey Molly," Thomas said as he walked in. He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Thomas. What are you doing here?" Molly asked.

"I need to know the status of the victims." Thomas said. Van and Irvine came in as well.

Molly grabbed a folder in which she was keeping count of the victims. "This is the total number of victims, but I have yet to have all the names. But some are families that have been separated. Like this child for example, he was separated from his mother." All three men turned to see the little boy. "His mother could be anywhere. As you see it's a complete chaos."

Van gave the boy a small smile. /Poor kid./ Van thought. He walked towards the little boy. "Hey there little one. What's your name." Van asked.

Little J stared at Van for a moment before answering. "My name is Jason Roberts but everyone calls me little J."

"Ok little J, how about if you tell me how your mother looks so that we can find her?" Van asked.

Hearing this little J smiled and nodded his head. All of the sudden the boy jumped from the bed.

"Mommy!" Little J said as he ran towards to woman on the door. The blond woman hugged him. Van and the others turned to see who it was. Van's smile turned into a frown once he saw the mother of the little boy.

"Fiona."


	5. A New Life

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids.

"talking"

/thinking/

_**Chapter 5  
A New Life**_

At hearing her name the blond looked up. Her crimson eyes widen as she saw the people in that room. She knew this wasn't going to be good.

Molly stared at Van, Irvine, and Thomas. They were in complete shock. /I wonder what is going on here?/ Molly thought.

"Fiona." Van said. He was finally able to regain his voice. Van noticed Fiona putting her hands on her son's shoulders bringing him closer to her. / Her son, _our_ son./ Van thought with joy. He approached her but she took a step back bringing the little boy with her.

"Is it really you Miss Fiona?" Thomas asked. It had been six years and it was natural for a person to change.

Molly stared at her husband. /Fiona? Is she the woman Van is in love with? If she is then that boy, oh dear this going to be like one of those soap operas./

Fiona didn't know what to say. Even though it has been six years, Van will still talk to her. Her mind was completely confused. She didn't know how to react.

"Mommy do you know this people?" The little boy asked. Everyone stared at the boy.

/What am I going to do? Why is Van even talking to me? Is it because he knew?/ Fiona asked herself.

"Mommy?" The boy asked. Why was his mother acting like this? She seemed _scared_.

"Let's go." Fiona softly said. She grabbed little J's hand, but once she turned around to leave she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn- Fiona?" The brunette asked. Fiona realized that the person she bumped into was none other then Moonbay.

/This is definitely not my day./ Fiona thought.

"I can't believe it! It's you!" Moonbay exclaimed with joy. She hugged Fiona forcing her to release her son's hand.

A small smile appeared on Fiona's lips. Even though this was not what she expected she was truly happy to see Moonbay again.

"Where were you all this time Fiona? You have no idea how much we missed you." Moonbay said as she finally separated from Fiona.

Fiona was speechless. What was she supposed to say? The truth? Hell no. Fiona felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Irvine being the one who had placed his hand on her shoulder.

Irvine too hugged her and Fiona responded happily. He had always considered Fiona as his little sister and he had missed her as well. "You have no idea how much I missed you." Irvine said his voice cracking a bit. He controlled himself because he didn't want to cry in front of everyone.

"I missed you too Irvine." Fiona softly said.

"Fiona It's good to see again." Thomas said. Fiona separated herself from Irvine to hug Thomas. Thomas still cared for Fiona, but no in the same way as six years ago. He saw her as good friend and nothing else. Besides he had fallen in love with Molly, a nurse that worked in the Guardian Force, he loves her so much that they even got married.

Van watched how happy everyone became. He noticed how Fiona was reacting at first, but seeing her smile right now made him smile, a true smile. Van saw the little boy staring at his mother with confusion. He approached the little boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." Van said. So it wasn't the greatest line, but he was nervous. He had always dreamed of this day and now that it was happening he didn't know how to react.

Little J stared at Van. He smiled at him and asked, "How do you know my mommy?"

Before Van got a chance to answer Fiona grabbed little J's hand and pulled him back. Once again she put her hands on his shoulder and brought him close to her. Everyone stared at what Fiona did. For some reason she still seamed scared.

"Fiona," Van softly said. One of his hands reached out to touch her but she backed away. This only confused Van. /Could she still be angry at me for what happened?/

"Fiona I'm sorry about what happened. I'm truly am." Van sincerely said.

He didn't receive a reply from Fiona. Instead a guilty expression appeared on her face.

"Fiona please say something." Van begged. Fiona had his heart in her power. She was the only one who could take him out of his misery.

"I'm sorry." Fiona softly said. Her response only confused him more. Why was she sorry?

"Fiona!"

Everyone turned to were the sound of the voice came from.

/Oh on./ Fiona thought. She didn't know what to do. Although it was too late.

Little J smiled towards the man that had said his mother's name. "Hi Daddy!"

The man stood next to little J and placed a hand on the little boy's head and smiled. "I'm glad you're alright. I was so worried. I thought something terrible had happened to you." The man said as he smiled at him.

Van was in complete shock. Why was _his_ son calling another man "daddy?" He turned to see Fiona and found her staring at the floor. Now he understood why she had said that she was sorry.

Everyone else stood there quiet. No one said a word.

"Mommy!" A little girl came running towards Fiona and hugged her.

The man that was next to little J came up to Fiona. "I'm glad you found him."

"And who might you be?" Irvine rudely asked. He was tired of everyone just staring and not asking where he knew they were dying to.

The man stared at Irvine for a bit. "My name is Jason, I'm Fiona's husband."

Van's heart shattered at that moment. Not only did he realize that he didn't have a son, he no longer had Fiona. She had moved on with her life. She had her own family. She had a **husband!**

Irvine's jaw went straight to the floor. Fiona was married? This wasn't good. Not at all. He hadn't expected this one.

Jason stared at Irvine. What was wrong with this guy? Fiona grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Let's go Jason." Fiona said hoping that he didn't notice her distress.

"Hold on a minute!" Moonbay said. Her eyes showed a bit of anger and Fiona knew to who it was.

"Is there something wrong?" Jason asked, clueless as to what was happening before he had gotten here.

"Of course there is! Since when are you Fiona's husband? Fiona, why did you marry this guy?" Moonbay asked, well yelled.

Jason looked at her confused. She knew Fiona? "I didn't know that you knew my wife." Jason said. The guy was clearly confused.

"Of course I know her! She's like my sister! And-"

"Moonbay!" Fiona cut her off. Fiona gave Moonbay a stern look. She knew Moonbay was angry, but right now it wasn't the time for one her arguments.

"Fiona, I have a right to know what happened. One moment you're marrying Van and now you show up with your _husband_!" Moonbay yelled.

Everyone stayed quiet until Jason decided to speak. "I guess these are the friends you mention before."

Fiona only nodded. The truth was she wanted to get the hell out of here. She wanted to leave before anything else was revealed.

"Why don't I take you to one of the rooms that we are putting the people in." Molly said all of the sudden. She hadn't said a single word until now, but she knew Moonbay's temper and if this kept going Fiona would become a widow by the end of the day.

"That's all right. We will be leaving now." Fiona softly said. She didn't want them to find out like this, but now she couldn't do anything about it.

"No Fiona, it will be better if you stay here." Irvine said. Fiona tried to protest, but Irvine gave her a stern look.

"Yes Mis- I mean Fiona. After all, those rebels are still out there attacking," Thomas said not noticing the look that Fiona made at hearing the last part.

"Maybe we should Fiona. After all the children must be tired and I don't want them to get sick." Jason said.

Fiona only nodded. Why was it that her life always got complicated when she was finally able to achieve a bit peace?

"I should check the children." Molly said.

"No, that's ok." Fiona said.

"I insist." Molly said trying to make Fiona notice why. Fiona understood, and nodded.

"Little J, Alice go with Miss-"

"Mrs. Shubaltz." Molly said surprising Fiona.

"Oh I see." Fiona said. She was happy that Thomas had finally found the woman that truly would love him. Fiona turned to look at her children and nodded, indicating them that it was ok that they go with her.

The children followed Molly while everyone else remain silent. Fiona looked for Van but he was nowhere to be found. Her heart saddened as she realized the pain that she had caused him. /Forgive me Van, but I had to do it./

* * *

Van sat on his bed in his room. He held his head with his hands. He couldn't believe what just happened. How could she! His love for her was so great that he had even waited six years for her to return! And now that she did she came back with a family of her own!

"She's married. She fell in love with another man and had his children. His son!" Van said to himself. He got up from his bed and started throwing things. Why did she do this to him? Had he hurt her so much that she would do this to him? Hadn't he shown her his love her?

"It doesn't matter now. She has her own life now, besides it's not like she still loves me anymore." Van kept saying to himself. He punched the wall with all his strength leaving mark on the wall. A knock was heard on his door but he ignored it. He didn't want to see anyone. He knew it would be one of his friends trying to calm him down. But he knew that it wouldn't work.

How could he calm down when he had lost the love of his life? She was the woman who he had dreamed of for years, the one who he had wished to build a family together and be happy forever.

Van laughed. Happy forever. That was such a lie. Everything was a lie. The same person that was at the door kept knocking until Van yelled, "Go away!" Didn't they understand that he didn't want to see anyone?

The knocking stop, but the door opened. The last person that he wanted to see came through that door.


	6. One Part of the Truth

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids.

"talking"

/thinking/

**PLEASE READ!!! **  
I did some changes to chapters 4 and 5 so I would recomend reading it again so that you don't get confused or anything with this one. Oh and thanks cyberdemon for your help.

_**Chapter 6**_

_**One Part of The Truth**_

Van only glared at the woman in front of him. He wasn't in the mood to see his friends and he was most definitely not in the mood to see her. Hadn't she done enough? She had destroyed his last hope of happiness.

"Van we need to talk." Fiona said softly. She knew what he was thinking, but she had to tell him what truly happened. She had thought it over and she knew it was best for him to know some of the things that pushed her to do this.

"There is nothing to talk about Fiona. Obviously you moved on with your life, got married and had children. What could you possible want to talk about? Do you want to shove your happiness in my face? Do you want to tell me how happy that man has made you?" Van asked as he laughed. He felt pity for himself. He had been holding onto a dream but it was time to wake up.

"Van I know this may seem shocking, but I really need to talk to you. You need to know what truly happened." Fiona said.

"Oh I know what happen Fiona. You got tired of me and left. Found someone better and moved on. It's pretty obvious." Van said. He let his anger and frustration get the better of him. He turned to face the window making Fiona face his back.

"That's not true. It was wrong for me to leave, but at that moment I was confused and I was immature. I regret leaving Van, you have no idea how much." Fiona said. She had wanted so badly to tell him everything that had happened to her, but no, she had no right to put his life in danger.

"If you regretted it, why didn't you come back? Because it looks to me that you are perfectly fine." Van said and anger reflecting in his eyes.

"I couldn't come back!" Fiona said. She tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. After so many years of holding all these emotions hidden in her heart and now they were very close to coming out.

Van at hearing this turned around. What did she mean she couldn't come back? He looked at Fiona who was at the verge of crying. He wanted to badly to hold her in his arms but a part of him stopped him.

"What do you mean that you couldn't come back?" Van asked.

"Something happened that prevented me from coming back. It wasn't because I didn't want to, it was because I couldn't." Fiona stated. She needed him know how it happen. So that he wouldn't hold it against her for not telling him before. /So he can one day forgive me./ Fiona thought sadly.

"Ok, so what happened?" Van asked He didn't know if this would make him feel better or yet be the final blow. /It doesn't matter. I can't go any lower than this./

"At first let me tell you that I was truly confused. I was young and even though everyone said I was mature, I wasn't enough. I wasn't enough to handle _that._" Fiona made a paused that seem like an eternity to Van. She started to walk around the room as she began to speak again. "I ended up living at the house of an old caring woman. She was really nice to me and even treated me as if I was part of her family. In the time that I knew her I became really fond of her and of _Nathalie_" Fiona made another pause but this time because she was close to crying.

Van just starred at her and wondered were this was going to lead to.

"Nathalie arrived a few weeks after I had. Nathalie was in a worst state that I was. She had been raped so she was hiding from the man that had done that to her." Fiona could still remember Nathalie's face when she had told her story.

"And this has to do with me because?" Van asked not really caring what she was going to say.

"I'm getting to that." Fiona answered. She couldn't believe how Van was acting. Then again, he was hurt and it was obvious that he didn't want her near him. "Nathalie was pregnant. At first she was scared and didn't want the baby but as time passed she accepted it and loved her baby. The town that we where living in suffered an attack. Thankfully that night Nancy's grandson had come over and invited all of us to dinner. Because of that we were the only survivors of that town, but no one knew."

"Why did you keep it hidden?" Van asked.

"For Nathalie's safety and her baby's." Fiona said.

Van didn't understand. He knew that there was more to then she ways saying. /And what had she meant by that woman was in a worst state than she was?/ Van asked himself. "Fiona I frankly don't understand what this has to do with me or you even." Van stated.

Fiona knew that he was right. "I know that it doesn't make sense but…" How was she going to explain this without telling him everything? Fiona stopped walking and looked at him. "All I can tell you is that Nathalie died and in order to protect her child I had to stay."

Van just stared at her. /In order to protect her child?/ Then a thought struck him.

"One of those kids isn't yours." Van said.

Fiona only nodded.

"But then, if you wanted to protect the child why didn't you just come back? I would have helped you. You know that." Van said. He could feel his heart beat faster as if there was a sign of a new hope.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that. But I couldn't. We needed to hide the child and bringing it to the Guardian Force with of been the most obvious thing." Fiona stated.

"We?" Van asked.

Fiona sighed. "Jason and I."

Van's eyes hardened at the mention of Jason.

"Jason is the grandson of the old woman that helped me out. All though Nancy died a few months later after the attack, almost after Nathalie died." Fiona explained.

Van only nodded. "Fiona, why did you marry Jason?" Van asked. To anyone else it would have been a stupid question but from what she was telling him it may not be what everyone thought.

"I married him to protect the child, both of them." Fiona said.

That was when Van remembered that there were two children, not just one. "What about the other child, who's is it?" Van asked; hope beating faster in his heart.

At this Fiona looked at the floor.

Van took this as an answer. "I see, you had a kid with _him_." The last word came out stiff.

"No." Fiona said quickly as she looked at him.

"Then what? Fiona why can't you just tell me?" Van asked.

"Because I feel so bad about my actions. Of what I did in the past. I had no right to keep it from you. Despite our fight, despite anything I had no right." Fiona said. Tears were falling from her crimson eyes. She sat on his bed and placed a hand on her forehead.

Van immediately went to her and placed his hands on her arms. "What do you mean Fiona? Is that child mine?" Van asked.

Fiona didn't look at him but she only nodded.

Van didn't remove his hand from her arms. Instead he brought her closer and hugged her.

"Thank you Fiona." Van said.

Fiona didn't know what he meant. Wasn't he mad at her?

"Van, aren't you mad?" She softly asked.

Van separated himself from her and placed a hand on her cheek. "No. I had suspected that you were pregnant, but I understood my mistakes and I promised myself that if it was true that we had a child I wouldn't be mad." Van said with a smile.

Fiona was shock, but she managed to smile.

"So which of the children is mine?" Van asked.

Fiona didn't answer; instead she got up and walked towards the window.

"I can't tell you." Fiona said.

Van got up and went to her. "What?" He asked.

Fiona sighed and turned around. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. It's the only way to keep the other one safe." Fiona explained.

Van couldn't believe his ears. He accepted the fact that she had keep their child from him. But what he couldn't accept was that she was denying him the identity of his child!

"Fiona you have to be kidding me. You have to tell me which of the two my child is." Van demanded.

But Fiona refused to tell him. "I can't Van. Please understand that. Even though one of them isn't my blood I love both of them as if they were my own. I see no difference between them." Fiona stated. She just hoped Van would understand.

"I can't believe you Fiona! You have no right to do this!" Van yelled. She was not going to get away with this.

"I'm sorry." But she wasn't going back on what she said.

"At least does my child know about me?" Van asked.

Fiona nodded. "Actually Van, they both believe that you are their… father."

At this Van only stared at Fiona. "What?" Van asked shocked.

Fiona blushed and turned to face somewhere else. "I sort of told them that you are their father." Fiona said softly. She wondered how Van would take that fact that both children believe to be his. Fiona turned to look at him and said, "They obviously don't know about Nathalie or that _man_. They both think that I'm their biological mother so when it came to telling them about their father I told them that you are their father."

Van couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was happy to hear that his kid knew about him, but then the other one also thought that-"Wait, then why do they call Jason, _daddy_?" Van asked. Just the thought of his own child calling that man dad or even thinking of him as his father made his blood boil.

"Because I told them to. We have to pretend to be a family Van. So I told the kids to call him dad, all though they mostly see him as an uncle. Jason is hardly around." Fiona stated hoping this would ease Van's anger.

/Pretend to be a family, but why?/ "What's with all the lies Fiona. Why do you have to pretend to be a family?" Van asked getting more frustrated by her half truths.

"I told you Van. It's the only way to protect the child." Fiona said.

"You said that already! Protect the child from who?" Van asked raising his voice.

"I can't tell you. Please Van just leave it like that." She took hold if his hands and looked at him. "I'm begging you Van, don't ask me about that."

Van stared at her for a few moments and said, "Under one condition."

"What is it?" Fiona asked.

"Let me get close to them. I want them to know me, both of them." Seeing the confused look on Fiona he went on. "You said so yourself. They both believe that I'm their father so I might as well get to know the both of them, that's the least that I deserve since you don't want to tell me which one is mine."

Fiona thought about it and knew that he was right. "You're right Van. You have every right to do this. All I'm asking you is that you don't tell them about what I've told you about Nathalie. To them she doesn't exist. I'm their mother and you their father." Fiona said the last part softly. She felt weird saying that to him. /Our children./ Fiona thought.

"Don't worry. I will never do anything to hurt them." Van said and that made Fiona smile. She realized that she was still holding Van's hands and she quickly let them go.

"Fiona, what about Jason?" Van asked. He wanted to know exactly what he was in her life.

"What about him?" Fiona asked not catching what his question meant.

Van turned around and scratched his head. "Do you have a relationship with him?"

Fiona looked stunned but he didn't see it. /Could he still be…/ A small hope bloom in her heart even though her own thoughts were trying to cut it. /How could you even think that? It's been six years. He probably found someone else./ Yet a small hope was still there telling her that she may have another chance.

Seeing as she didn't answer he took it as a yes. /Figures. She's married to that guy, something had to happen. I just hope he treats her like she deserves./ Van thought.

"Van-" But a knock on the door interrupted her.

Van turned around and said, "Come in."

"Hey Van you need to come and check-" The woman stopped at seeing Fiona. She gave Van a look that said 'who is she?'

But Van ignored it. "What is it Lieutenant Chelsea?"

"You are needed at the control room." The woman known as Chelsea said.

"Is it urgent?" Van asked. He didn't want to go. He wanted to go talk with the children.

Chelsea looked doubtful, apparently she didn't trust Fiona. Fiona noticed this and said, "I'll leave you to attend this. The kids must be worried about me."

"Fiona wait." Van said as he took hold of her hand to prevent her from leaving. "You can talk freely Lieutenant. She is of my trust."

Chelsea only nodded. "You need to check the list of the people that were brought in. You also need to sign some authorizations and contact the other bases to have there info about the victims."

"Tell Captain Thomas to take care of it. As for the authorizations I will sign them later and I need to do something else first." Van said. He was still holding Fiona's hand; it seemed that if he let her go he would never see her or the children again.

"All right." Chelsea said. She gave Fiona a look that she couldn't decipher and left.

"Van if you are needed then you-" But Van had placed a finger on her lips. She was so tempted to kiss it but she restrained herself.

"Nothing is more important for me then to meet my children." Van stated. Pure honesty reflected in his eyes.

Fiona's heart jumped in joy at hearing this. "Okay." Was the only thing she was able to say. With Fiona's hand still in his he led her out of his room.

"Do you know where they are?" Van asked as they kept walking.

"In one of the rooms that the people being treated are placed." Fiona said. Van turned in one of the corners obviously going to were she said.

"I'm going to have you switch to one of the rooms over here." Van said. Those rooms were small and he wanted them in something bigger and comfier and also closer to him.

"It's all right Van. You don't need to do that." Fiona said but Van stopped and looked at her.

"I need to. I want you all to be more comfortable. Besides since you're staying here better make the best of it." Van said as he one again began to walk.

Before Fiona could even protest on the last part they had already gotten to the room were the children were. They opened the door and found Molly with the children.

"Mommy!" Both of them said as they ran towards Fiona.

"Hey." Fiona said. She smiled at both of them. Fiona felt the hand that Van was holding go cold. She turned to looked at him and knew that he was nervous.

"Hi mister." Little J said at recognizing Van.

"Hi." Van said. /Damn, I need to think of something better to tell them./

Molly just watched the scene wondering what was going to happen.

"So how have both of you been behaving? I hope you didn't bother Mrs. Shubaltz." Fiona said.

"Don't worry. You have a pair of angels." Molly said. "And please call me Molly; you make me sound like my mother in law."

"Okay." Fiona said as she smiled.

During this Van was able to study the children. Little J had short blonde hair just like Fiona and his eyes were sky blue. His skin was pale but a bit darker than Fiona's while the girl had black hair that reached to her shoulders with violet eyes which made her skin look even paler.

Fiona caught Van and knew what he was doing. /Maybe I should tell him which one is his./ Fiona thought.

"Kids listen. I have something very important to tell you." Fiona began to say. She took a deep breath as she saw that she had the children's attention. "Remember when I told you about you daddy?"

They both nodded. Their eyes lit up at the mention of him. "Well his here." Fiona said.

"Where?" Both of them asked.

Van smiled at seeing them so happy. Perhaps this wasn't going to be so hard at all.

Fiona also smiled.

"Kids meet your dad, Van Flyheight."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ If you didn't read the note at the beginning pleaso go back and read it.

**YingFa **


End file.
